


There is Thunder in Our Hearts

by CupidStrikes



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Hinted sexual content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidStrikes/pseuds/CupidStrikes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouko doesn't tell Sayaka about the sadness she sees in her blue eyes whenever her thoughts drift to the boy she sold her soul for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is Thunder in Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'll actually get to writing the smut, as this was mainly an exercise in writing action and getting out of my writer's block before I go back to uni. As always, feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Lyrics are from Running Up That Hill by Kate Bush.

  
_C'mon baby, c'mon darling,_  
 _Let me steal this moment from you now._  
 _C'mon angel, c'mon darling,  
Let's exchange the experience._

 

“That it, little girl? What kind of Puella Magi are you?” Kyouko's tongue is as sharp as her spear, and shards of debris shower over them as she swings it again. The arc misses, as Sayaka has begun to read how the older girl telegraphs her attacks, and had ample time to throw herself out of the way. The dodge is sloppy, though, and Kyouko's next swing cuts into her leg. It's deep, but heals quickly, though Kyouko doesn't miss how it stains Sayaka's white stocking. She licks her lips, and swallowed the rest of the biscuit in her mouth,

“Not so pristine now, are we?” Sayaka hates how smug her opponent looks, and how the arena for this little skirmish doesn't seem to affect her at all, when she can feel splinters from the church's ruined floor digging into her palms and knees. She might have a higher capacity for healing than her fellow Puella Magi, but she'll need to dig those out before the wounds can close and stop hurting. Sayaka rises to her feet, and widens her stance, using one sword for balance as she brandishes the other,

“Why don't you stop talking?” It's supposed to sound intimidating, but Kyouko merely laughs and shoves another biscuit into her mouth,

“Come make me!” Kyouko tosses another biscuit into the air, opening her mouth to catch it in her teeth. Sayaka throws one of her sword. The tip strikes the biscuit's centre and it shatters into a thousand crumbs, that fall over Kyouko's face, and down her neck into her clothes. She splutters indignantly and shakes to free the irritating shards. Growling, she adjusts her grip on her weapon and leaps at Sayaka,

“Finally showing your claws, kitty kitty!?”

Sayaka parries, stepping back as the force of Kyouko's attack threatens to send her off-balance, and brings her knee up to try to knock the spear from her hands. It fails, but Kyouko's scowl lightens, and she even looks a little impressed as she mirrors the move and sends Sayaka flying into the wall. Though it groans with the force, and sends another flurry of dust and rotten wood over them, it holds. Sayaka pants, and reaches for her sword,

“Leave it. That'll do.” Sayaka wants to protest, and insist she has plenty of fight left in her, but she knows better than to waste all her magical energy on a play fight. The sword bursts into a puff of blue sparks under her hand, and as she rises, her Puella Magi clothes do the same. She hisses as the movement sends a fresh wave of pain up her legs, and leans down to try and pluck the splinters from her skin at last. Sayaka jumps as a warm, so very warm, hand lands on her knee, and Kyouko grins up at her,

“Lemme help,” she looks back at the pale skin of Sayaka's legs, and begins to deftly pull each offending spike of wood from the skin. Speechless, Sayaka lets her, watching how Kyouko's red ponytail flows and dips over her shoulders as she works. She leans back against the stained glass window, and stares up at the patches of sky visible through the ruined roof, content to let her do this for now. The sky is bluer than she's seen it in a while, and she wonders if there will be any witches on the prowl tonight. It seems too nice a day for it, but the witches, and their familiars, are relentless, and she won't be surprised if she has to risk her life again. Sayaka wonders, too, if Kyousuke is watching the same sky from his hospital room, and how he's doing. He had seemed frustrated the last time she had visited, that his legs wouldn't heal as fast as his hand, but the dull depression was gone from his eyes, and she had known his anger wouldn't last long. His smile that day...Ah, it had been like having him back like he was before the accident. Sayaka had begun to doubt her decision, but seeing that...yes, she knew she had done the right thing. It was a wish worth risking her life for.

Sayaka doesn't notice that Kyouko has finished removing the splinters, and that her hands have begun to wander over her skin until she feels hot fingers toy with the lace of her panties. Tensing, and jumping slightly as she's wrenched from her thoughts, Sayaka's gaze snaps downwards, and she stares at Kyouko's grin,

“W-what,...!?” Kyouko leans closer, her hand resting on Sayaka's skirt, against her thigh,

“Hmmphf, you're thinking about him again,” she frowns, her fingers tightening on Sayaka's thigh,

“...Huh?” Kyouko shakes her head, and doesn't tell Sayaka about the sadness she sees in her blue eyes whenever her thoughts drift to the boy she sold her soul for. She instead kneels down on the floor and grasps the other girl's thighs firmly, and pins her to the window in the same movement. Stuck, Sayaka begins to squirm, and test the strength of Kyouko's hold. Her face creases in confusion, and she opens her mouth to protest. It comes out as a heavy breath when she sees the predatory look in Kyouko's eyes, and something inside her suddenly throbs with warmth.

“This is better, now, isn't it?” Kyouko's voice is softer, as her fingers run over the front of her panties, leaving gentle phantom tickles here and there on the sensitive flesh. Sayaka gasps, her voice echoing through the old building, and her hands move over the smooth glass for purchase as she feels warm breath there next, and her perception zones in to consist only of this moment, and the two of them, and the heat between her legs.

_  
Tell me, we both matter, don't we?_


End file.
